La Brigade Ridicule
by Ynaf
Summary: Suivons ensemble la Brigade lors d'une journée pas tout à fait comme les autres... Oneshot, je mets General Humor mais c'est un peu violent quand même, malgré le ton délire :S


Disclaimer : Par chance, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous directement piqué au manga Hunter x Hunter (encore que… --'), qui est génial, soit dit en passant, donc allez le lire avant de lire la fic, nonmého --' ! Je me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos, vous constaterez d'ailleurs que je serai dans l'incapacité de me faire du fric sur leur dos au vu de la qualité médiocre de ce que j'écris :/

Comme le titre de cette fic l'indique, ce que vous allez lire est ridicule... MAIS au moins, ce n'est pas du yaoi, marre de ne voir que ça quand je cherche des fics sur Hunter X Hunter ! --'

Bon, ben, bonne lecture (si si, j'ai de l'espoir...) ! Et les fan-fickeurs (j'écris ça comme je veux...) et fan-fickeuse qui passeriaient éventuellement par ici, postez un peu dans cette rubrique, c'est bien vide (à part du yaoi et les délires de Risu-chan, y'a peu de fics...

* * *

Il était une fois… La terrible Brigade Fantôme. La résumer ? Ce serait parler des innombrables meurtres commis par ses treize membres, le chef y compris. Ce serait aussi aborder ces nombreux vols d'objets rares. La Brigade vole à tous, au passant pauvre n'ayant qu'un seul objet de valeur comme à la mafia. Ces terribles combattants utilisent une force surpuissante, extraordinaire, incompréhensible : le Nen. Chacun des membres a sa force personnelle, une puissance dont lui seul connaît les limites. A chaque instant, leur chef s'affaire à la préparation du prochain vol, du prochain crime, dans un but qui lui est propre. Et les autres le suivent. Quel sera donc le prochain objet convoité ? Qui sera la prochaine proie de cette terrible association de criminels ? 

« Et mer… !!! Uvo, t'es vraiment trop fort ! s'écria Phinks, en grimaçant.

-Héhé… C'est vous qui êtes trop faibles, bande de larves !

-Hé ! Tu veux m'affronter, tas de muscles ?

-Il est interdit de se battre entre membres de la Brigade, rappela Shizuku, en sortant enfin le nez de son livre.

-Surtout pour une raison aussi stupide que le bras de fer, ajouta tranquillement Sharnalk.

-Tu dis ça, t'es que dixième au classement de la Brigade… »

Certes, une palpitante partie de bras de fer n'était pas le moment idéal pour entrer en contact avec la Brigade, mais enfin ! Ne soyons pas trop négatifs, il leur arrive en effet d'œuvrer pour de justes causes ! Bien que leurs méthodes ne soient pas toujours très…

Enfin, peu vous importe, à vous, lecteur, de voir tout ce groupe au repos. J'en suis sûre, vous vous dîtes très certainement : « Mais enfin ! Qu'ils s'étripent, qu'ils se battent, nous voulons du sang ! ». Certains d'entres vous, principalement des filles je le crains, se diront aussi : « Mais ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pas de Gon ? Pas de Kirua ? Et c'est à peine si l'on peut espérer voir Hisoka ou Kurapika ! Ah là là ! Il n'y aura donc même pas de yaoi ? Pas même un tout petit peu ? Et le strict minimum de shonen ai ? »… Et à vous, je me dois bien de répondre : non, il n'y en aura pas. Pas une seule petite ligne, n'espérez même plus, ce n'est pas le genre de l'auteur d'utiliser des personnages à des fins aussi atroces.

Enfin, je m'égare ! Revenons-en à la Brigade.

Kuroro redressa la tête. Aussitôt, ce fut le silence.

« Bien… Déjà, bonjour à tous.

-C'est déjà le matin ? s'étonna Uvoguine. Donc on a rien fait de la nuit ! Pas de vol, pas de meurtre, pas de combat ! L'auteur tenterait-elle de nous faire passer pour des enfants de chœur ? »

Ces mots furent les derniers qu'Uvoguine put prononcer, une patte de chat vint le transpercer en plein cœur à ce moment précis. Kuroro soupira.

« On dirait bien qu'elle a réparé son erreur, il aurait déjà dû être mort à ce moment précis… Espérons qu'elle ne fasse pas de même avec le reste d'entre nous… »

Il y eut un grand silence. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Chef… Je suis pas le mieux placé pour dire ça, mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Nobunaga, tremblant de colère devant le cadavre de son ami.

-Tiens, normalement, tu aurais dû t'énerver beaucoup plus… murmura Kuroro. Apparemment, l'auteur a fait quelques petites erreurs, mais ce n'est pas très important ! Normalement, elle devrait bien vite vous faire oublier son erreur… »

Au moment précis où Kuroro prononçait ces mots, le cadavre d'Uvoguine était happé par le sol, et chacun dans la Brigade était persuadé que le surhomme avait été tué par « l'homme à la chaîne » (ce qui n'a rien de surprenant, puisque l'auteur veut qu'ils pensent cela…).

« Donc, écoutez-moi ! cria soudain Kuroro. Nous devons trouver un moyen de venger nos compagnons tombés au combat, en tuant l'homme à la chaîne !

-NOTRE compagnon tombé au combat… fit remarquer Pakunoda, surprise. »

A ce moment, l'auteur aurait très bien pu la tuer elle aussi, mais réparer toutes les erreurs de cette façon n'aurait pas été drôle, aussi laissa-t-elle passer la remarque, en continuant à manger des tic-tac.

« Bien ! Je disais donc que nous devons venger Uvoguine ! Et les morts à venir, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

-Que devons-nous donc faire, chef ? gronda Nobunaga, en resserrant sa pris sur son sabre.

-Tout d'abord, recherchez le survivant du clan Kuruta, et nous trouverons l'assassin ! »

Personne ne comprenait comment le chef pouvait en être autant assuré, mais peu importait. S'il affirmait cela, alors c'était certain ! On fit les groupes, et six paires de tueurs assoiffés de sang se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la cachette.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'arriva l'accident. C'était tellement bête. Qui y aurait pensé ? L'escalier était protégé par du nen, un piège posé-là par Kuroro, et les membres de la Brigade, par habitude, savaient qu'ils devaient sauter directement d'un étage à l'autre, pour pouvoir descendre (avec le Nen, il leur était aisé de remonter). Bonorenof pas remarqué que l'une de ses bandelettes s'était défaite. Il trébucha dessus et fut précipité au bas de l'escalier. Par chance, il eut le temps de s'agripper au faible Korutopi, qu'il entraîna ainsi à sa suite dans la chute. Ils furent désintégrés par le piège préparé par Kuroro, sans qu'un seul membre de la Brigade ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Après le traditionnel mot d'adieu aux compagnons sinistrement exécutés pour les besoins sanguinaires des lecteurs, les cinq groupes se séparèrent.

Commençons par suivre le premier d'entre eux, composé de Sharnalk et de Phinks, que certains prenaient d'ailleurs pour un roi Egyptien en voyage. Ils décidèrent de se diriger en priorité vers un petit commerce, pour s'y acheter des pommes, pour pouvoir grignoter en cours de route.

Malheureusement, dans la boutique, un jeune homme portait à son nez un anneau en piercing sur lequel était accrochée une chaîne, qui rejoignait le collier de son cou. Il devait avoir au maximum une quinzaine d'année, mais paraissait plus âgé. Leur chef ayant décrit l'homme à la chaîne comme étant surpuissant, bien que relativement jeune, Phinks se prépara au combat, et bouscula, dans sa précipitation, son coéquipier, qui avait déjà sorti une aiguille. Cette dernière vint se ficher sous la peau de Sharnalk, qui passa ainsi en mode « auto-manipulation », tandis que le jeune homme à la chaîne sortait tranquillement de la boutique, afin de se rendre à une répétition.

Mais ce n'est pas ce jeune bassiste prodige qui nous intéresse ! Revenons-en à notre magasin, où Phinks, terrorisé, tentait de convaincre Sharnalk de ne pas le tuer. Ce dernier avait en effet cédé à son instinct et décidé de tuer cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter. De ses cheveux, transformés en une super lame, et sans gel, il frappa Phinks au torse, tandis que celui-ci lui arrachait le cœur.

Suivons ensuite le groupe suivant, avec toute la tranquillité et l'apaisement que nous pouvons tirer de la scène précédente (l'auteur se fera bien étriper par les fans, ne vous inquiétez pas !). Il s'agit du groupe composé de Machi et de Nobunaga.

« Bon, Nobu, tu te grouilles ? »

Et non, ce n'était pas encore une allusion discrète de l'auteur à un autre manga ! Machi patientait, assise sur un banc. Nobunaga avait en effet décidé de se calmer en se faisant la main sur un ou deux arbres innocents, qu'il s'était amusé à trancher.

« Oui, j'arrive… »

Machi frissonna. L'aura de Nobunaga circulait de manière totalement libre et chaotique autour de ce dernier. Il était furieux. Et, dans les cas comme celui-ci, Machi le savait aussi bien que le reste de la Brigade, il pouvait tuer. N'importe qui. D'ailleurs… Urk ! Un innocent serpent blanc, qui avait trouvé intelligent de s'endormir aux côtés de vêtements extravagants, manqua d'être tué d'un coup de sabre. Machi intervint heureusement à temps, sauvant ainsi l'animal au prix de quelques blessures pour Nobu et elle-même. Le serpent choisit que le moment était bienvenu pour se glisser sous les vêtements de sa sauveuse. La tueuse l'en délogea d'un mouvement sec, l'envoyant au loin, sans prendre garde à la perle de venin qui s'était accroché à son fil de nen.

C'est ainsi qu'en recousant tranquillement les blessures, Machi les condamna tous les deux (c'était, certes, surréaliste et ridicule, mais le titre de cette fic n'est-il pas « La Brigade Ridicule » ?).

Passons maintenant à la suite de notre massa… de notre histoire ! Nous en arrivons donc au troisième groupe, composé de messires Feitan et Franklin, les deux brutes.

« Déjà, j'suis pas une brute ! grogna Franklin.

-Si ! Mais que cette auteur me mette dans le même sac que toi me répugne ! Tu n'as vraiment aucun style, aucune classe, aucun honneur dans ta manière de tuer ! Tu es grossier ! On comprend mieux pourquoi je suis dans ton groupe…

-Quoi ? »

Laissons-les se disputer tranquillement. Ah, non ! Déjà, Franklin perdait patience et, soudain, il attaqua Feitan de ses doigts-pitolets à nen, le blessant mortellement. Mais ce dernier put tout de même riposter.

Le quartier s'embrasa en quelques secondes, sans que quiconque ne puisse en comprendre la raison. On ne retrouva que des cadavres. Certains mirent tout cela sur le dos du voleur fantôme, lequel était attendu ce soir-là.

Shizuku soupira encore une fois. Elle faisait groupe avec Pakunoda, laquelle avait offensé l'auteur, aussi s'attendait-elle, à raison, à un châtiment atroce. Ce n'était qu'un pressentiment, mais tout de même… Hum ? Mais que racontait-elle ?

« Paku ? Le chef a dit de chercher où ?

-Bah, je crois qu'on devrait aller vers les beaux quartiers de la ville !

-Euh, d'accord… On cherche quoi, déjà ? »

Après un petit rappel, Shizuku hocha de la tête, avec conviction. D'accord, elle avait une mauvaise mémoire. Mais maintenant, elle s'en souviendrait !

Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de perdre Pakunoda de vue. Elle se mit donc à sa recherche. Il est malheureusement dommage que sa distraction légendaire l'ait empêchée de voir le précipice, qu'un jeune homme habillé de noir s'amusait à descendre perpendiculairement à la paroi. Mais celui-ci ne la vit pas et ne put pas lui venir en aide, concentré qu'il l'était sur son entraînement ninja.

Le sixième et dernier groupe était composé d'Hisoka et de Kuroro.

« Hé bien ! Je sais qu'il veut me tuer, puisque apparemment je suis le seul à ne pas être affecté par la tyrannie de cet auteur atroce, qui nous change notre histoire ! Normalement, bientôt je ne pourrais plus me servir du nen, ainsi j'éviterai le combat ! pensait Kuroro.

-Hé bien ! se disait Hisoka. Je devrais bientôt pouvoir me battre contre Kuroro, maintenant qu'il a récupéré son nen ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Il ne l'avait pas perdu ! Hisoka, ton manque de combat devient grave ! Dépêche-toi de l'affronter…

-KURORO ! cria soudain Hisoka, je te défie !

-Mais je suis privé de mon nen ! répliqua le malheureux chef de la Brigade, qui en était maintenant persuadé.

-Menteur, répondit tranquillement Hisoka. Tu es un vilain enfant, mon petit Kuroro… »

D'un geste brusque, il lança une carte dans la direction du chef de la Brigade Fantôme, qui ne put l'éviter, paralysé qu'il l'était par le fait que, c'était certain, il ne pouvait qu'avoir perdu son nen !

C'est ainsi que finit Kuroro Lucifuru, et que fut détruite la Brigade Fantôme. Toute la Brigade Fantôme ? Non. Car, Pakunoda, bien qu'elle eut offensé l'auteur, ne fut pas tuée (alors que certains pensaient que seule Shizuku, personnage préféré de l'auteur dans la Brigade, serait épargnée), par miracle.

Quelques années plus tard…

Kurapika, assis à la terrasse du café, soupira.

« A part cette Pakunoda, que nous avons exécutée il y a déjà deux ans, la Brigade reste introuvable et invisible… Tout cela m'énerve… »

* * *

Désolée pour ces meurtres ridicules :S Mais vous êtiez prévenus :/ 


End file.
